


Jarvis? O czym znów zapomniałem?

by noemiharpia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Christmas With Family, First Christmas, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Minor Loki/Steve Rogers, but Tony stayed in the studio, james is angry with him
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: Tony zaszywa się w warsztacie na trzy dni.Problem w tym, że to najmniej odpowiednie trzy dni w całym roku...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Jarvis? O czym znów zapomniałem?

**Author's Note:**

> Błędy niesprawdzone.
> 
> Taka tam chwila oddechu od rodziny i świątecznego jedzenia, czyli moja pierwsza próba napisania OS Winteriron - Bucky Barnes/Tony Stark

***

— Tony!

— Jarvis? O czym znów zapomniałem? — pyta Stark półgłosem. Z lekkim niepokojem, obserwuje super żołnierza wstukującego kod dostępu do warsztatu. Należy nadmienić, że facet wygląda na mocno poirytowanego — A może wręcz wkurzonego? — dodaje już na głos

— Puls sierżanta Barensa w istocie jest znacznie podwyższony, czy mam czasowo odciąć mu dostęp do laboratorium? — pada niby niewinne pytanie. Jednak Tony może przysiąc, że zawarta jest w nim solidna dawka złośliwości, przykryta płaszczykiem uprzejmości. Jeśli kiedyś jeszcze będzie tworzył sztuczną inteligencje to zadba o to, aby charakterem nie przypominała stwórcy.

— Hm... kusząca propozycja Jarvis — mamrocze Tony pod nosem, ale wie, że James i tak z pewnością go słyszy — Niestety Bucky nie wygląda na ogarniętego morderczym szałem, a raczej na zwyczajnie wściekłego. A to prowadzi nas z powrotem do mojego pierwotnego pytania: o czym zapomniałem oraz jak bardzo jestem spóźniony?

— Pozwolisz, że odpowiem za Jarvisa? — słychać spokojny i zbyt opanowany głos — Świąteczna kolacja i oglądanie głupich, przewidywalnych filmów?

— Yyyy No tak — czka Stark, zerkając na najbliższy monitor. Huh, dopiero trzecia po południu — Ale, jeszcze nie jestem spóźniony!

— Tony... jest dwudziesty siódmy grudnia. — oznajmia beznamiętnie Barnes — Przegapiłeś jedynie trzy dni!

— To wciąż stosunkowo niewiele... kiedyś spędziłem tu prawie dwa tygodnie — próbuje być zabawny, ale sądząc po minie Barensa idzie mu raczej mizernie.

— Godzina — syczy Bucky przez zaciśnięte zęby. Tony uważa się za geniusza, ale za cholerę nie potrafi odgadnąć co to może znaczyć — O tym też zapomniałeś?!

— Nie? — mówi z nadzieją, że kłamstwo uratuje go po raz kolejny

— Och, bo uwierzę — odpowiada Barnes ze wzrokiem utkwionym w suficie jakby prosił siłę wyższą lub co bardziej prawdopodobne Jarvisa o pomoc — Nasz wspólny przyjaciel, cholerny Kapitan Ameryka przychodzi na kolację i...

— ... Ma przyprowadzić tą lub tego, którego skutecznie ukrywa przed nami od niemal roku! — wykrzykuje z rosnącym podekscytowaniem. Pan Mrożonka jakimś sposobem co jakiś czas znikał ze wszystkich radarów. Nawet Fury nie wiedział, gdzie jego ulubiony żołnierzyk spędza większość wolnych dni — W skali od jeden do dziesięciu, jak bardzo zły jesteś o to, że...

— Umiarkowanie. Nie przepadasz za świętami.

— Tak, ale...

— Spokojnie, nie siedziałem sam — przyznaje Bucky — A Jarvis wyszukał mi kilkanaście najlepszych filmów nie-do-końca-świątecznych, ale tak słodkich, że można nabawić się próchnicy jedynie siedząc przed ekranem.

— Niech zgadnę: w większości występują psy?

— Tak, na dzisiaj zaplanowane mamy trzy: "Wszystkie psy idą do nieba" "Beethoven" oraz " sto jeden dalmatyńczyków" 

— Bucky, litości! Widziałem te gnioty już jakieś pięć razy. Jestem na dziewięćdziesiąt procent pewien, że dwukrotnie zostałem do tego zmuszony przez ciebie szantażem emocjonalnym, a ostatnio... — milknie by zerknąć na Barensa. Tak, drań coś knuje. Ten jego kiepsko maskowany uśmieszek, mówi więcej niż tysiąc słów — I o ile mnie pamięć nie myli, a na pewno tego nie robi, bo to w końcu moja pamięć, więc musi być równie genialna co ja... Poprzedni raz miał miejsce zaledwie miesiąc temu.

— Hm... możliwe — przyznaje Barnes, przyglądając mu się z zastanowieniem i specyficznym błyskiem w oczach, który byłby bardziej niepokojący, gdyby Stark nie wiedział co zwiastuje.

— Już pamiętam: jakimś sposobem dogadałeś się z Jarvisem i podstępem podszedłeś mnie w warsztacie. Następnie rozproszyłeś mnie wyjątkowo dobrym seksem oralnym.

— Nie protestowałeś.

— Racja. Ale potem zaciągnąłeś mnie na górę pod prysznic, który dosyć szybko zmienił się we wspólną, bardzo długą kąpiel.

— No i?

— Jeszcze nie skończyłem... och, to mi przypomina, że gdy w końcu padłem na łóżko z nadzieją przespania kilku godzin, usłyszałem coś podobnego z twoich ust.

— Narzekasz, naprawdę? — prycha James z wymownie wygiętą brwią

— Nieeee, jedynie sugeruję, że ostatnim razem miałeś nieco lepsze argumenty. Jeśli chcesz mnie przekonać do spędzenia kilku bezproduktywnych godzin na oglądaniu filmów, które w dodatku już widziałem...

— Może i tak, ale wtedy nie wystawiłeś mnie podczas świątecznej kolacji, na której przypominam byli wszyscy nasi znajomi... w tym twoja była.

— Och, a mówiłeś, że nie jesteś zły?

— Niby kiedy, Tony? Pierwsze wspólne święta, a ty znikasz w warsztacie... oczywiście, że jestem wkurzony. Po prostu wiem, że nie zrobiłeś tego złośliwie.

— Jedno mnie zastanawia - dlaczego zwyczajnie nie wpadłeś do warsztatu i mnie z niego nie wywlokłeś za fraki?

— A chciałbyś spędzić kilka godzin na kłótni? W dodatku mielibyśmy całkiem pokaźną widownie....

— Oo-o fakt, to byłoby raczej bardzo dramatyczne i spektakularne starcie. Może nawet Kapitan Mrożony Zadek, udzieliłby mi reprymendy i dał w zęby w ramach kampanii: "skrzywdziłeś mojego najlepszego kumpla", co?

— Nie wkurzaj mnie już bardziej, okay?

— Już nie będę błaznował... a przynajmniej postaram się ograniczyć — obiecuje Stark — To co z tymi erotycznymi argumentami? — pyta, bo cała ta rozmowa sprawiła, że nabrał ochot na małą powtórkę z przeszłości

— Wtedy nie byłeś umazany smarem, mieszanką paliw oraz sosem musztardowym — Barnes kontynuuje wyliczankę — No i pachniałeś nieco lepiej.

— Kop leżącego — mamrocze Stark pod nosem

— W dodatku za mniej niż godzinę będziemy mieć gości... udało mi się wydusić od Rogersa z kim się spotyka — Tony nadstawia uszu — Znam cię, Stark. Wiem, że w towarzystwie tej konkretnej osoby będziesz chciał wyglądać na pewnego siebie i w pełni zdrowego, sarkastycznego dupka, który jakimś cudem jest jednocześnie najinteligentniejszym człowiekiem na Ziemi.

— Steve Rogers spotyka się z Pepper, prawda? — cedzi Tony przez zaciśnięte zęby

— Co? Yyyy nie — odpowiada Bucky z wyrazem kompletnego oszołomienia na twarzy — Obiecałem, że ci nie powiem — dodaje pod nosem — Ale może Steve nie zgniecie mnie na miazgę, jeśli dam ci małą radę...

— James?

— Po prostu, upewnij się, że w każdej chwili będziesz mógł wezwać zbroję.

— CO?! — on wcale nie pisnął, okay? — Z kim, do diabła, umawia się Rogers?

— W sumie... to prawie zgadłeś. Nawet rogi ma...


End file.
